1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of nutrition and physiological chemistry. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel biochemical analysis of antioxidant function.
2. Description of the Related Art
An individual's cells are constantly subjected to highly reactive and unstable molecules called free radicals which cause oxidative stress. These hostile molecules are a normal byproduct of life and are produced by metabolism of oxygen, i.e., cellular respiration, immune system cells (killing of foreign materials) and by numerous enzyme reactions essential for metabolism. Environmental sources of free radicals include smoke, ionizing radiation, air pollution, chemicals (carcinogens, many petrochemicals, biocides, dyes, solvents, cytostatic drugs, etc.), toxic heavy metals and oxidized (rancid) fats. Some of the most common free radicals are superoxide, hydroxyl, singlet oxygen, and peroxides. Certain valences of iron and copper can catalyze formation of free radicals, which although short-lived, promote a chain reaction of radical formation, followed by a wake of altered, damaged biological molecules.
Free radicals are toxic to living organisms, causing structural damage to all biological molecules. Molecular damage may translate into alteration of genetic codes, disruption of cell membrane integrity, neurological disorders, endocrine imbalances, increased allergies, vascular endothelial destruction, and joint degradation and inflammation.
Protection from the deleterious effects of free radicals is found in a diverse range of molecules termed antioxidants. Free radicals, and their chain byproducts can be neutralized and converted to less harmful products by antioxidants. Antioxidants may be enzymes (such as superoxide dismutase, catalase, glutathione peroxidase), essential nutrients (such as beta carotene, vitamins C and E, selenium and cysteine) or a wide variety of endogenous (such as glutathione) or dietary compounds (such as the bioflavanoids). Thus, the human body has different quenchers of free radicals.
Research in humans has indicated that deficient intakes of nutrient antioxidants are associated with higher risks of cancer, cardiovascular disease, arthritis, cataracts, etc. Also, higher intake of nutrient antioxidants are associated, with lower incidence of chronic degenerative diseases. Encouraging studies indicate that intervention with antioxidant nutrient supplements may have therapeutic benefit in humans.
Laboratory analysis of antioxidant status has not become routine for a variety of reasons. Free radicals are extremely fleeting and generally not amenable to direct measurement. By products of free radical damage can be measured as malondialdehyde (MDA), thiobarbituric acid-reactive substances (TBARS) or lipid peroxides in serum or urine. These tests are indicators of oxidative stress but only reflect damage to certain types of biomolecules (mostly polyunsaturated lipids and nucleic acids). Measurement of antioxidant nutrient levels in serum or cells, and activities of antioxidant enzymes in cells can identify deficient levels of specific components, but gives little information on the interaction and net function of antioxidants. Other tests for oxidative stress are available in research settings but are unsuitable for routine clinical laboratory use because of their complexity and cost.
The prior art is deficient in the lack of simple cost-effective means of biochemical analyzing antioxidant function in a human. The present invention fulfills this longstanding need and desire in the art.